Come Out and Play
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Ali is meeting her father for the first time in her life. Michael Cole is trying to be the protective, loving parent he never cared to be before. What happens when The Miz takes an interest in his biggest fan's daughter, after being warned to stay away?
1. Chapter 1

**Come Out and Play**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alessandra.**

* * *

Ali Giordano hated being the one to try to make amends, especially when she wasn't the one who did anything wrong to begin with. She didn't want to be in this place. This plane was not where she belonged. She wasn't the one who was supposed to be putting the effort into this poor excuse for a relationship. She didn't want to deal with any of the people that she would have to see. Just the mere thought of having to travel to her destination made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. But she was trying to do what most would consider "the right thing to do". She wanted to try and let bygones be bygones and be a mature person. She wanted to stop hating the man with whom she'd avoided having a relationship since…well…for as long as she could remember. Hell, for as long as she was alive, Ali had never had a relationship with him. She didn't understand why she had agreed to start working on it now. Truthfully, she believed it was too late to forge this relationship.

Michael Cole had never been around for his daughter. It was that simple. She was twenty-five years old already, and he had never met her. Not even once. When she was born, he was just a kid of only seventeen. He wasn't ready to be a parent. He had aspirations. Michael wanted to go to college and get a degree in journalism. He wanted to make a career and a life for himself before even considering having a family. It was a tough situation, but he had completely abandoned his responsibilities as a father to the newborn and went on with his education and career. Ali was raised by her mother and grandparents, though Michael's own parents took an interest in their first grandchild. She knew them very well and had a really great relationship with them.

It was the sperm donor she didn't have any type of relationship with. At this point in her life, she really didn't have much of an interest in getting to know him, either. She'd spent twenty-five years, a quarter of a century without him. Why in the hell would she need him now? Easy answer. She didn't. But when her paternal grandparents had mentioned his interest in wanting to know his only daughter, Ali had immediately laughed it off, as if it were nothing more than a sick joke. After all of this time, he wanted to know her now? Who did he think he was? Good luck with that one.

But after a couple of weeks of considering the idea, Ali had finally decided that maybe she should really just let the hostility go and meet him. Maybe she'd find that he wasn't such an asshole, as she believed him to be. They could be friends or something. She wasn't exactly looking for another father figure or anything like that. When she was seven years old, her mother got married to the man she considered her real father. He'd raised her as if she was his own child from the very day he met her, and because of him, she never felt like she was missing the protective male influence in her life. That was no thanks to the so-called man whose DNA she shared.

Being the kind of person who gave people more than one chance, Ali had finally called her biological father. She got his number from her grandparents. After holding onto the number for a few more days, she had picked up the phone and spoken to the man that she had been avoiding for quite some time. The conversation was fairly short, but he apologized to her for not trying to see her…ever. He told her he wanted to meet her. He wanted to get to know her. Michael said that she was his flesh and blood, and he wanted her to come out on the road and meet him. She promised to get back to him.

And she did. Ali had agreed to fly out to meet her father, while he was working. She wasn't planning on traveling with him or anything like that. She just thought that meeting him and getting to know him a bit couldn't really hurt her. She was stable enough mentally and emotionally that she didn't think meeting Michael could really do any harm to her. But it was possible that it could help her to let go of her anger towards him, of which there was some that had always existed within her. After all, who could turn their back on their infant child and never look back? But she was willing to try and let go of that. Hence, the plane she was uncomfortably shifting in.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Little Rock within the next twenty minutes. Please take your seats, as we will be making our final descent shortly. Thank you," the pilot spoke over the intercom system.

Ali gripped the arm rests, unsure of how she felt being so close to the place where she would be meeting her biological father. It was quite an intense time for her. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings, mostly because she was still unsure of how she really felt about the current situation. Was she nervous? Was she afraid? Was she just really mad at him? Was she excited to meet him? Ali was unsure of how she should feel and how she should be reacting to what was going on. But she knew that she would have to figure it out quite quickly because she was about to come face to face with this man.

* * *

Arriving at the arena for the evening's Monday Night Raw taping, Ali was moments away from where she would see her father for the first time in her entire life. She had been watching the show since she was a young child. Ali was a fan of wrestling when she was a kid. When her father became a backstage interviewer, she became totally addicted to watching everything WWE-related that she could. She was unsure if she watched it just because she truly loved wrestling, or if it was because she did want to know her father in some subconscious way. She didn't think so, but seeing as she had made the WWE such an important part of her life, she knew it was a possibility.

Ali's mother had never uttered a negative word about her father and encouraged her to speak to him when the opportunity arose. She could never understand how her mother could still be so kind when speaking about him. He had abandoned her when she was sixteen and pregnant. That was one of the things that both aggravated her and inspired her, when it came to Eva Giordano. Somehow the woman was always so forgiving and always wanted everyone to be happy. It didn't matter who had wronged her, she was always very quick to let go of her anger. Though it frustrated Ali, she really thought it made her mother a better person than she was. This was her attempt to be more like her mother.

Ali knew her father's on-screen persona was that of a douche bag. She hoped he wasn't like that in real life, but she had no way of really knowing for sure. Today was the day that she would be finding out, though. Ali was also hoping she wouldn't have to cross paths with the one and only Michael Mizanin. Judging from how cocky and arrogant he was on-screen, he was not the kind of person Ali wanted to know. However, seeing her father seemingly unwavering from his devotion to the WWE Champion, she had a feeling that she would be crossing paths with the self-proclaimed awesome one.

Ali, or Alessandra as she was legally named, made her way into the arena, immediately checking in with security. Her name being on the guest list allowed her to receive her all access pass. She kindly asked one of the men where she could find Michael Cole's personal dressing room. He quickly pulled out a map of the backstage area and gave her directions. She thanks him before walking off.

Rounding corners and reading the names off of the numerous doors, Ali found her destination and for the first time since agreeing to have any sort of contact with Michael, she was aware of exactly how she felt. And she was nervous. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself that he should be the one who was nervous. Not her. But that didn't help. Not in the least. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach. But regardless, she brought her balled fist up to the door and knocked softly on the wooden surface. Her hand quickly dropped back to her side, moments before the door opened. Ali stood face to face with the one and only Michael Cole.

The two stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other. He knew who she was. And she, of course, knew who he was.

"Alessandra?" he finally spoke.

She nodded slowly. "Sperm donor?" she replied, a twinge of hostility lacing her harsh, though deserved, words.

He nodded, in reply. "I guess that would be me," he answered. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Yeah…"

"Well, come on in," he invited, moving out of the way, so she could walk in. She did so, and he shut the door. She made her way over to the couch and sat down, feeling completely awkward. Michael sat next to her. "You're so beautiful. You look exactly how I remember your mother looked. You're what now? Twenty…five?" he asked.

"Yup."

"I'm really happy that you're here," he said, clearly being able to tell how uncomfortable she currently was.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I know it's kind of weird to finally be meeting each other," Michael pointed out the pink elephant in the room.

"It is," she agreed.

"And I'm sorry that this is the first time we're meeting each other," he apologized. She didn't believe him, though. If he was so sorry, he wouldn't have waited so long to actually meet her.

Ali turned towards him. "Are you really?" she asked.

"I am. I was young and stupid when I found out your mother was pregnant, and I reacted in an immature way," he continued.

"So, the show starts soon, doesn't it?" Ali changed the subject.

Michael nodded. "It does. You have a radio show, don't you?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Maybe you'd like to come out on commentary tonight or something?"

She shrugged. "I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Well, I think you should."

"Maybe."

"I could at least introduce the world to my daughter," he said.

"I don't really consider myself your daughter," she bluntly pointed out.

"I can understand that, but I'm gonna try and change that. I know it's late, but I want to be a father to you."

"Michael, I have a father. He might not share his DNA with me, but he's always treated me like I was his kid, even when my own father didn't care enough to know me. He never treated me any differently than my half-sisters and half-brother. So, excuse me if I don't exactly come here with open arms calling you daddy and trying to forge a close, loving, bullshit relationship with you."

"I understand that completely, Ali. But I want to get to know you. I want to be a part of your life," he honestly told her.

She shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll see what happens."

He nodded. "If that's the best response I can get, I'll take it."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Well, I can assure you, it's the best response you could hope for from me." She couldn't help her hostility towards him.

Michael understood her response towards him. He knew it was his own fault. He had made his bed when he abandoned his daughter and spent twenty-five years pretending she didn't exist. This is what he deserved. But he was determined to fix it and have a good, close relationship with his only child.

Ali wasn't so sure she could let that happen. Not after the years she'd spent without him in her life. But only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: It's not enough that I posted a new story less than 24 hours ago, but I get wayyyyy too excited when I've got new material to post lol So, this is yet another new story, and it's also kayfabe like the other new one lol. I hope you guys are at least slightly interested in what's to come because I promise it's gonna be crazy! Please let me know what you think, and I'll update soon. Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come Out and Play**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own Alessandra. This never happened. I almost wish it did. It'd be quite interesting, honestly.**

* * *

Michael was waiting for the show to finally start. He was standing in the gorilla position about to make his entrance. He had convinced Ali to come with him and hang out at the commentary table, at least for a little while. She reluctantly agreed to do so. He'd introduced her to Jerry "The King" Lawler, who she was very happy to meet, as a lifetime wrestling fan. Jerry immediately could tell that she couldn't stand Michael, which was something he found to be an attractive quality in another human being. He knew they'd get along quite well, as he would have someone else to bash Cole during the show.

Jerry Lawler was announced, and the fans roared, excited to see their favorite commentator. He took his seat at the commentary table, and Michael and his daughter immediately made their way into the ring. Everyone was booing Michael Cole, and Alessandra looked completely embarrassed to be associated with him. The show began with the estranged father and daughter as the center of attention, as instead of going to the table, they went into the ring.

"Everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to tonight's Monday Night Raw. I am Michael Cole," he introduced, as the crowd booed loudly for the unpopular commentator. "And this is my daughter, Ali." She glared at Michael, as he called her his daughter. He never really seemed to care about his daughter before and now all of a sudden, he wanted to play proud papa? No way. Not on her watch.

Ali had her own mic in her hand. "Hi everyone. I'm sure you all think I'm as much of an embarrassment to the WWE, as my so-called father is, but I can promise every single one of you that I'm nothing like him," she assured them, causing the crowd to cheer for her, as she grinned. Jerry was laughing at the table.

Michael shot her a look. "Anyway, I want everyone to treat her with the utmost respect, as there will be repercussions if anyone causes any problems for her."

Out of seemingly nowhere, "I Came to Play" began playing through the arena, causing the fans to boo, Ali to roll her eyes, and Michael to smile widely, as his favorite wrestler came down the ramp, accompanied by Alex Riley.

"Oh dear God," Ali mumbled.

Both men made their way inside the ring, while the Miz was holding a microphone. "You know, Michael, we're such good friends, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting your daughter before," he began, eyeing his admirer's daughter. "I'm Mike Mizanin," he introduced himself with a cocky grin.

"This is Alessandra," Michael spoke.

She gave a half smile and a nod, not really interesting in meeting the current WWE Champion, as she thought he was a douche bag.

Mike stuck out his hand, politely, though his grin was anything but polite. "It's nice to meet you Alessandra," he said.

She unenthusiastically shook his hand. "Yeah, sure."

"Michael Cole, how could you hide this woman from me for all the time we've been friends?" Mike asked.

"Well, you know, this is my daughter, Mike, and I just don't want her to get involved with anyone here. I mean…I don't want her dating any of the wrestlers or anything," he tried to explain.

"That's not gonna be a problem. I have no interest in dating your friend here," she quickly told him.

"Wait a second," Alex spoke up. "If you were lucky enough to be wanted by Mike, you'd be more than willing to go out with him."

"Listen, second banana, I don't remember asking for your opinion. And I can assure you that I have no interest in even being friends with Mike, whether or not he's interested," Ali insisted, raising an eyebrow.

Mike's eyes locked on her. "I'll let that one slide. Anyway, since you are new here, you're obviously gonna need someone to show you around. But don't worry, I'll take care of it," he offered.

"That's alright. I'd rather not be shown around," she rejected his offer. "But thanks anyway."

"Miz, listen, I know we're really good friends and all, but I just don't want her hanging around with the guys here. I have a very beautiful, intelligent daughter, and I'd rather she not get involved with any of you," Michael interjected.

"Okay, well I wasn't exactly asking for your permission, but thanks for the heads up," Mike spoke, shooting daggers at his so-called friend.

"Actually, I don't know why you two idiots are even talking about this. I have no interest in dating anyone here, and quite frankly, Michael, you're really just annoying and nobody likes you," she admitted, matter of factly.

All three men in the ring turned to stare at her in disbelief. She shrugged and made her way out of the ring, taking a seat next to Jerry, who was the only man in the vicinity that she didn't want to knock out.

"So, Ali, did you know that you just became my favorite person?" he asked, still laughing at what just happened in the ring.

Ali smiled. "Thanks. Those guys are really just…whiners and babies. I can't stand it," she explained.

"We're gonna get along really well, here," Jerry spoke.

"I hope so. I like you best."

"Aw. Thanks."

* * *

Ali, Michael and Jerry were on commentary, during the show. Michael was clearly bothered by what Ali had said earlier in the ring, and the seemingly harsh quips she kept aiming in his direction.

The titantron immediately flashed to something that was going on backstage. It was none other than the Miz and Alex Riley.

"Listen, I don't really care what Cole says. If I want Alessandra, I will get her, with or without his help. She'll be singing a different tune soon enough anyway. I'm the WWE Champion. I can get any chick that I want. And I think I want her, so I will get her," Mike explained, his voice menacing, though calm.

"Okay, but I'm telling you Cole is definitely going to kill you. He doesn't want his daughter getting involved with anyone here, and let's be honest with each other, she doesn't really seem to be interested in you anyway," Alex pointed out with a laugh, while his mentor glared at him.

"Shut the hell up," Mike snapped. "I'm going to get her. I don't care who says what. It'll happened. Because I'm the Miz…and I'm awesome."

Ali looked like she wanted to slap Mike across the face, and Michael looked like smoke was about to come out of his ears.

"So, Cole, how did you feel about that?" Jerry asked with a gleeful, patronizing smile on his face.

"Shut up, Jerry. Mike isn't going after my daughter. It just isn't going to happen. I'm her father, and I say no," he replied.

"Um, actually I'm the daughter in question, and I'm the one who says no. I wouldn't go near Mike with a ten-foot pole, so really good luck to him and his over-ambitious goals because there's no way in hell it'll ever happen, and that had nothing to do with this one going on about whatever bull he's going on about. I make my own decision," she replied, sending a glare in Michael's direction.

"Well, she certainly doesn't need you defending her, Cole. Ali seems to have her own back covered," Jerry shot, with a laugh.

Michael shot him a look. "Anyway, I don't care what Mike says. He is not going anywhere near my daughter."

"But I thought you two were such great friends," Jerry mocked him, which caused Ali to smirk.

"We're friends, but that doesn't make it okay for him to go after Ali. That's not happening," he insisted.

Ali snorted. "I think I can take care of things with him on my own," she said. "If Mike thinks that he has some kind of chance with me, he's clearly not of sound mind because I would never be with him."

* * *

Ali was backstage, hanging out with John Morrison in the catering area. She'd left the commentator's table because she was getting really annoyed being around Michael, which most people could easily understand. He wouldn't shut up about the Miz's apparent crush on Ali, and she was sick of hearing about it. She was sitting on top of a bunch of black plastic totes, and he was standing in front of her.

"So, are you hanging around for a couple of shows? Or is this the only night you'll be here?" he asked.

Ali shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno know about that yet. I haven't really spoken to Michael about it."

"Why do you call your father Michael?" John asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, tonight is the first time I've ever met him, so I don't really consider him my parent, you know?"

He nodded. "Ahh. That makes sense. Well, you seem really cool. I wouldn't mind if you toured with us," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, John. You seem like a great guy. I think we'll be good friends," she said with a confident smile.

"Well, if it isn't the world's most beautiful woman," Mike arrogantly spoke, walking over to the pair. "And she's talking to someone who's never been good enough to even know me, much less be my partner. That's real waste." He was slowly shaking his head, his brainless lackey trailing behind him.

Ali rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Mike, what do you want from my life?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"To chat…you know, say hi and stuff. I was thinking that maybe we could actually take care of some talking one night at maybe dinner? I don't think we got off to the best start, and I want to fix that," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I think your life hasn't gotten off to the best start. I don't really have any interest in talking to you…at dinner or not at dinner…anywhere, actually," she replied with a sneer.

"You're not giving me a fair chance," he protested. Alex was standing behind him, trying to hide his smirk. Truth be told, John and Alex thought it was really funny that she was standing up to him.

"I don't really care. No one ever said life was fair, pal."

John laughed. "Oh Mike, you really don't know when to give up, do you?" he asked, rhetorically.

"I'm not gonna give up because I haven't done anything wrong."

"Um besides being born," Ali casually interjected, using her pointer finger to point at Mike.

"I didn't even do anything to you. Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"You're just an arrogant little brat, and I have no interest in surrounding myself with someone who acts like you do," she explained with a nod. "And if I don't want to go out to dinner with you, I reserve that right. Besides, even Michael, who might be the only person on earth, besides your little butt buddy over here, who actually likes you doesn't want me to have anything to do with you. So what does that tell you? Obviously you're just not someone I need to or want to be near."

Mike frowned. "You'll change your mind," he confidently told her, eliciting a scoff from Ali.

"Don't hold your breath." She paused. "Actually, please hold your breath. I would love to watch you suffocate."

Mike scowled and stalked off, followed by Alex Riley, who winked at Ali, before turning his attention back to his mentor.

* * *

**A/N: Hey my dears! Hope you're enjoying. I promise there's a lot in store for this one. So, it's a slow start, I know. But it's setting up some major stuff that I'm sure you'll all love :o) Thanks for the reviews, and I really hope you enjoy! And if you haven't voted in my poll yet, don't forget to! You guys get to pick my next story! Enjoy! XoXoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Out and Play**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own Alessandra.**

* * *

"Listen, Ali, I know that you don't know me that well, and you're not exactly my biggest fan, not by a longshot, but I want to get to know you better. And I want you to come out on the road with me for a little while. I'll pay for everything you need, you don't have to do anything but hang out. I just want a chance to get to know you," Michael spoke to his biological daughter, in his dressing room, after that evening's episode of Monday Night Raw had ended.

Ali remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating what she should do. She wasn't a fan of Michael, that was for sure. But at the same time, she was almost interested in wanting to get to know him. And if he was paying for everything while she was there, then, she didn't really know what the harm was.

"Okay," she agreed, finally. Michael let out a breath of relief. "I don't like you, but I hope you can change my mind."

He nodded. "I'm gonna try," he said with a genuine smile.

"I hope so," she replied.

"So, did you meet anyone backstage yet?" he asked, trying to make conversation with his daughter.

"I met John Morrison," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's a really sweet guy."

"He's dating Melina," Michael quickly told her.

"Good for them. I wasn't saying that I wanted to date him or anything," Ali pointed out.

"Oh…"

"I know you don't know me very well, but I can assure you, I don't spread my legs for everyone."

"Oh no. I wasn't implying-"

Ali held her hand up, cutting him off. "It's fine. Seriously, it'll get easier the better we get to know each other," she replied, still trying to allow herself to give him a chance.

Michael nodded. "Okay." He was happy that it seemed she was willing to give their relationship a chance. "So, we're gonna be on the road. I'll take care of everything that you need, like rooms, food, spending money. Just let me know whatever it is that you need, and I'll take care of everything," he told her.

She slowly nodded. "Okay."

Ali wasn't a huge fan of Michael. She found his attitude towards others to be condescending. He treated everyone like shit, aside from herself, Mike and Alex. She thought it was just annoying and obnoxious. But she was trying to deal with it. She knew that her attitude towards those three sucked, but she was trying, at least to give her biological father a chance to be in her life.

"Ali, can we talk?" Michael asked, knocking on her hotel room door.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I need to talk to you about something important," Michael began.

"Come on in," she invited, stepping out of the way.

Her father walked in. Ali shut the door behind him. The two sat on the couch. "Listen, I know there's some flirtations going on between you and Mike, and-"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Michael, I have never shown him any signs of having the least bit of interest. I have zero, I repeat, absolutely zero, nilch, nada, no interest in him. I'm not attracted to him at all, in any way," she cut him off.

"You don't have to be shy about it, Ali. It's really okay. He's the WWE Champion, and lots of women want him. I just need you to understand that he is a co-worker and a good friend of mine, and I can't have you messing around with him," he explained.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to get something straight here, dad," she said with a mocking emphasis. "I never have and never will want Mike. He's an obnoxious bastard, and I don't want to have anything to do with him. If we were the last two people on earth and the fate of the world rested on the two of us mating, solely for procreational purposes, I would rather let the world end," she told him.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Michael asked.

"You might think it's harsh, but I'm telling you it's the truth," she replied.

"Mike is a very sought after guy. Any woman would be lucky to have him want her. You should feel privileged," he scolded her.

"You know, Michael, you're obviously the one with a boner for Mike. If you want him so badly, then, be my guest. I have no intentions of being friends with him, much less anything more than that," she retorted.

It was clear from the expression on Michael's face that he was pissed off at his daughter's lack of interest in Mike, not that she particularly cared. "I really find that hard to believe," he muttered.

"It's the truth. He's an obnoxious little shit, and I can't stand him. Like I said, you want him? Then, be my guest, but I sure as hell have absolutely no intentions of going after him. But it seems like you just want me to want him so that you can ell me no," she replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's not it at all, I-"

"You know, you're really a piece of work, Michael. Now, you want to be an overbearing, overprotective father? Don't you think you're a few years too late to be giving me any warnings about the male population?" she rhetorically asked, her tone harsh. "You had no interest in having this talk with me ten years ago when I started dating. Do you honestly think that now I'm gonna care what opinion you have as it relates to my sex life or my love life?" she snapped at him.

"I'm still your father, and I deserve-"

"No! That's where you've got it all wrong. You may biologically be my father, but you were never around for me. Don't go ahead and think that you can tell me who I can and can't be with. Oh, and just a suggestion, if you don't want me involved with someone, don't get pissed off at me for telling you that I don't have any interest in him," she told him, standing up. "I think you should go now."

Michael frowned, realizing that in trying to be a father, he was actually just causing more of a rift in his relationship with Alessandra. "Ali, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes for the third time since he made his presence known to her. "Seriously, can you just please leave me alone right now?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Alright." He stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Alessandra groaned in aggravation. She was sick of Michael acting like he had a right to tell her anything. He never seemed to care about her before. And the best part of it all was when she told him she didn't have an interest in the guy he was telling her to stay away from, he got offended. That was just obnoxious, and she wasn't going to stick around if this what what she was going to have to deal with.

* * *

**Raw**

**"Oh Alessandra, where are you?" Mike called in a singsong voice, walking around backstage, on the next week's episode of Monday Night Raw. "Ali?"**

**"What do you want from my life?" she asked, in an annoyed tone, from behind the WWE Champion.**

**He quickly spun around to face her. A cocky smirk crossed his lips. "Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you."**

**"Obviously. What do you want?" Ali questioned him curtly.**

**"I want to talk to you. Why don't you want to come out with me? I've been nothing but nice to you, and you seem to hate me or something."**

**She raised an eyebrow. "Mike, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I'm not interested in you. I'm sorry if that hurts your ego or whatever, but it's not going to happen because I don't want you," she explained. "Now, I'm supposed to go out to the commentary booth, so, goodbye." She began walking away from him, but Mike, ever the persistent one, was not willing to accept that. He followed her.**

**"Ali! Wait!" he called, jogging up to her.**

**She ignored him and walked out onto the ramp and began walking down towards her designated spot for the evening. Mike was still behind her. He reached out and took hold of her arm. She stopped walking and turned around to slap him across the face. He ducked back, and she barely grazed him, but he let go of her. She continued the walk to where she was supposed to be. Alessandra took her seat and put her headset on.**

**Mike climbed into the ring, grabbing a microphone on the way. His eyes were glued to Ali. "Ali, why are you doing this? You won't even talk to me."**

**She rolled her eyes. "I don't have anything to say to you. I just want you to leave me alone," she insisted, calling to him from her seat, though her headset picked up on everything she said.**

**"Michael, please, can you talk to your daughter. There's no reason for all of this high school drama. If she would talk to me like a normal human being, everything would be just fine," he tried recruiting her father for her.**

**Cole shook his head slowly. "Mike, that's my daughter. I don't want her involved with anyone, not even you," he called from his seat.**

**A satisfied smirk crossed Ali's lips, as she folded her arms over her chest. Mike looked completely shocked, as this was the first time that he wasn't getting his way with Michael Cole, who was always so quick to do whatever he could to make the Miz happy.**

**"Really, Michael? Really? Really?" he spoke, in shock.**

**Ali slowly shook her head, almost feeling embarrassed that Mike was acting like such an ass in front of everyone. She took her headset off and climbed into the ring. She walked right up to Mike, getting in his face.**

**"I don't know how else to make it clear to you, but I do not want you, Mike. I do not have an interest in sleeping with you, dating you, or even being friends with you, so it doesn't matter what you want, if you're involved, I do not want to be involved in it, at all," she spoke, her voice curt. "Now quit making a fool out of yourself and leave me alone."**

**"You're making a mistake, Ali."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Even my father isn't encouraging you. In fact, he's been telling me to stay away from you. Now, I'm not exactly an obedient daughter or anything, but I'm just trying to point out to you that even my own father has no interest in sticking me with you, Champ," she mocked him. "Give it up, already."**

**His face started turning red with anger. "Michael Cole is trying to be an overprotective father, but deep down inside, he knows that if we were to get married, then, he would be related to me. And that would make him the happiest man on earth, so I don't really care what he's told you. I know how he really feels," he arrogantly replied.**

**"Oh my God. You are one sad, delusional little man," she breathed, before turning around and making her way out of the ring. She walked back over to her seat and put her headset on, as Mike remained in the ring, looking like he was completely shocked at what just happened.**

**Alex Riley came out and walked down the ramp. He got into the ring and pulled Mike out of it, bringing him backstage with him.**

**"Wow. So, now you've got yourself a stalker in the Miz," Jerry pointed out with a laugh. After all that had gone on between Jerry and Mike, there was no doubt that this was very amusing to the WWE Hall of Famer.**

**Ali smirked. "Apparently."**

**"He's not a stalker. You should be flattered that he's interested in you, when he could have anyone," Michael quipped.**

**"Oh give it a rest. You weren't helping him, either. You were telling him that you don't want him involved with your daughter," Jerry pointed out.**

**"Well, it's nothing against him. I just don't want Ali involved with anyone from the roster at all," he snapped.**

**"Can we not even address this subject anymore?" Ali piped in, not wanting her personal life to be the main event of the evening, though she knew Mike wasn't going to give up on her so easily.**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated lol Ali really can't stand Mike, but there's a bit of a twist that's gonna shock the hell out of everyone coming up in the next few chapters. I don't know how everyone's gonna react to it, but it's gonna be pretty intense lol Sorry it took so long. I've actually had the majority of this chapter written. I've just been lazy in finishing. But thank you for everyone who has been reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Come Out and Play**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ali.**

* * *

"I really have to figure something out," Mike breathed, in his locker room.

"What's there to figure out? Clearly Ali has no interest in being with you," A-Ry pointed out.

"She's just being coy with me," he dismissed. Alex had to try very hard to not laugh at his friend and mentor's stupidity. Obviously, he wasn't going to be backing down anytime soon. And while Alex wasn't looking to rain on Mike's parade, he knew that the champ was going to have to face reality sometime soon.

"Okay," he gave up. No point in arguing this with him. Mike was determined. Alex was just going to have to watch him continue to make a fool of himself.

"You don't seem very confident in me," Mike shot.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you can make it happen with her, trust me, I'll be really happy for you. But it just seems like she's not really ready to change her mind about you anytime soon. I just don't want you to end up disappointed."

"Listen," Mike mocked him, "Ali is gonna realize what's good for her, and she'll be with me. I can guarantee it."

"Like I said, if it happens, I'll be happy for you. I'm not trying to bring you down. I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"Well, prepare to be very happy for me."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna make it happen. She's beautiful, and the fact that she's playing hard to get is definitely a turn on," he pointed out.

"As long as she's actually playing hard to get, and you're just not saying that because you really don't want to accept the fact that maybe she doesn't want to be with you," Alex interjected.

Mike glared at him. "Watch it, A-Ry. Don't try to piss me off. You're really walking on the edge right now," he spat.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," he relented.

"Much better. Now, do me a favor…go talk to her. Talk me up. Convince her that I'm just what she needs, okay? If I'm the one bragging about myself, it's not as effective as if someone else is doing it."

"Alright,' Alex reluctantly agreed. He left Mike's locker room. During his search for Ali, he really resented the WWE Champion. He was pretty sure that Ali would laugh in his face for even trying to make Mike seem like anything other than a desperate, annoying, infuriating brat. But he would do what he was told to. No point in arguing over it.

Alex spotted Ali sitting in the catering area, by herself. She seemed to be relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. He actually felt bad for being forced to interrupt her, but he knew he didn't have too much of a choice in the matter. He sat down next to her. "Hey Ali," he greeted.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God. What do you want from me?" she asked. "Did Mike send you here to bully me into dating him?"

"Well…pretty much, yeah," he replied.

"Don't even bother. It's not gonna happen."

"I know. I tried to tell him that he has to give it up, but he thinks that you're playing hard to get with him. I tried explaining that that really wasn't the case here, but he didn't believe me," Alex admitted. "He thought I was trying to rain on his parade or something. I don't know, but trust me, I get it. I know he's really overreaching with this."

Ali laughed. "So, what's the deal? Is he just stupid? Or delusional? Or both? What's his defect?" she questioned.

Ales sighed. "I honestly don't know. He doesn't handle rejection very well…but I guess you've figured that out by now."

"Just a bit. So, why are you not sitting here, defending his psychosis and singing his praises?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not stupid, Ali. You've made it very clear to everyone that you're not a fan of his. Shoving him down your throat isn't gonna help that. It'll probably just piss you off even more," he told her.

"You're obviously the logical one out of the two," she said with a smile. "Let me ask you a questioned. Why do you bother putting up with him? You're talented and smart…and not a complete douche bag."

"Thanks, but if I wanna get anywhere in this company…hell, in this industry, associating myself with one of their top Superstars…and the Champion is the best way to do that," he answered.

"But he treats you like you're supposed to just stand around and be his bitch or something. You don't need that," she said.

"I can handle it, ya know? I know that one day, I'm going to be the champion, and then, Mike won't be able to run his mouth anymore."

"I don't think he'll ever stop running his mouth," she pointed out.

Alex laughed. "You're probably right about that," he agreed. "So, what's your story, Alessandra?"

"My story?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"I came here to meet Michael," she replied. "I keep trying to give him a chance, but he's just too much to deal with sometimes."

He nodded. "I can see that being a problem. You only just met him?"

"Yeah. I never knew him while I was growing up," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had no interest in being a father to me when I was born, so I guess now, he's changed his mind or whatever."

"That's rough. I couldn't imagine what that's like."

"It's not the worst thing in the world. My step dad is really great. He's always treated me like I was his own daughter," she explained.

"That's good, then. SO, why all of a sudden did he have you come out here?" he asked her.

Ali shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know."

"Well, I think he's an idiot for not being a part of your life for so long," he told her.

She smiled. "Thanks, Alex."

"So, I know this is gonna sound weird, but if you're ever free, I think we should hang out. Not like a date…but…you're new here, and you seem really cool. I like talking to you," Alex spoke.

"I think that'd be really great. I'm sure we can find some time to sneak away from the annoying Michaels in our lives and hang out," she replied.

"Awesome."

"You're really not the dickhead that I thought you were," she finally admitted.

"Thanks. I had a feeling that you'd be cool. It takes all I have to not laugh hysterically in Mike's face every time you turn him down."

"Well, what can I say? I have a sharp tongue."

Alex smiled at her. "Alright. I'm gonna go back to the locker room before Mike starts getting ideas in his head."

"Oh God. We definitely wouldn't want that happening. Mike thinking is never a good idea. And I barely even know him."

He laughed. "Exactly."

"Well, maybe you can sneak away from your master and come to my room tonight. We can chat and watch a movie or something," Ali suggested.

"Alright. That sounds good to me."

"Cool. I'll text you…actually, I don't have your number," she said, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket. He gave her his phone number, which she subsequently saved in her phone.

"I'll see you later," he said with a wink.

"Bye," Ali said with a wave, as he left the catering area.

Ali was slightly suspicious of Alex's intentions at first, but he really seemed to understand her irritation with Mike's antics. And if she was going to be completely honest with herself, Alex was pretty cute. Considering that she was going to need some friends while she was here, who better than someone who understood how annoying her suitor was? Regardless, it would be nice to hang out with Alex. She would just have to wait until Michael finally went to bed and left her alone.

* * *

Alessandra was sitting in her hotel room. She had left the door slightly ajar, so that Alex would be able to come in without anyone knowing that they were hanging out. Michael would start jumping to conclusions, as he usually did. And she didn't put it passed Mike to do the same thing. He'd probably lose his cool. He just seemed to be that kind of guy to her. So, it was probably best that their newfound friendship remained a secret.

The door opened, and Alex quickly stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind himself. She smiled.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" Ali greeted, standing up from her bed. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Ali. Not too much. How are you?"

"I'm good." She sat on her bed and patted the seat next to her. He acquiesced and sat down. "So, what are you up to?"

Ali smiled. "Not much. We can watch a movie…or chat…or whatever you'd like," she told him.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm good with whatever you choose. It's just nice to finally hang out with someone who isn't always trying to bring me down to make himself feel better."

"Well, I'm definitely not looking to do that."

"No wonder why we get along so well."

Ali took the television remote off of the night table next to her and turned it on. She flicked through the random channels, finally settling on Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. "I love this show," she said.

"Me, too," he agreed.

"We seem to have some important things in common," she commented with a smile.

"That we do."

She laid down on the bed. Alex kicked his sneakers off and followed suit, laying next to her. "So, how'd you manage to get away from your master?" she asked with a grin.

He laughed. "Oh you know…waited until he went into the shower and left," he replied with a smirk.

She laughed. "Oh wow. What a brave man you are," she teased.

"Would you wanna have to explain to Mike some bullshit excuse as to why you were leaving?" he replied.

"Good point," she relented.

He smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, Ali, but you really are very beautiful," he told her.

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks. "You're very sweet, Alex," she replied with a smile. "You're much better looking than your handler, I think."

He grinned. "Yeah, but he's the champ. Why wouldn't the ladies go for him? He's the one with the fame, making the big bucks."

"That's not what it's all about. You're not an asshole like he is," she pointed out to him.

"Why thank you."

"Thank YOU. It's nice to not have to deal with a douche bag for once. Between Mike and Michael, I'm so fed up already."

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with their bullshit."

She smiled. "It's fine. Just nice to escape it once in a while."

"I hear that."

Ali inched closer to him on the bed. Alex hesitated for a couple of moments, before putting his arm around her. She cuddled up against him, while they comfortably chatted with the television on.

* * *

"So, what did you do last night?" Michael questioned Ali.

"Just hung out in my room…watching TV," she replied. It was the next morning while everyone was waiting in the airport terminal, waiting to board their flight to the next WWE Monday Night Raw destination.

"That sounds like a nice, relaxing night," he commented.

"Yeah. I had fun," she replied, pulling her cell phone out of the pocket of her sweatshirt. It showed that she had a text message.

'I had a fun time last night,' she read the message from Alex.

She looked up. Alex was smiling at her. She returned it, before looking back down at her phone.

'So did I. We have to do it again,' she texted back, before looking back up at him and sending a wink in his direction.

"I think we're making some progress in our relationship," Michael commented to his daughter.

"Yeah…I like being here, usually," she replied.

"Usually?"

"Yeah. When you're not being a pain in my ass, and Mike's leaving me alone, I really do like being here," she explained.

"I'm trying not to annoy you, Ali. I'm just trying to be protective of you," he told her. She rolled her eyes at that statement. "What?" he questioned, noticing her obvious annoyance with what he had just said.

"But I keep telling you that you don't need to be protective. I'm an adult now. I've already gone through that whole phase where I needed to be protected by my father. And you missed that. Trying to do it now is really just aggravating me," she explained.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know. Just please try to not be obnoxious about it all. That is the most annoying thing ever," she quipped, before looking back down at her phone.

'Tonight?' the text read.

'Sounds like a plan to me,' she replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Michael asked her, trying to look over her shoulder. She his her phone screen from his prying eyes.

"Obnoxious," she warned.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Thank you. If there's something that I want you to know, then, I'll tell you of my own accord. Don't pry," she told him.

"Alright," he relented.

Ali looked back up, catching another smile from Alex. For once, she was finally happy to be here. All it took was for once person to be her friend and make her comfortable.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been forever, but this story is still getting reviews, so I figured it was time to update, finally. Seems like Ali and Alex are getting a bit closer. Hmmm...Mike and Michael probably wouldn't be too happy about that. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to not go so long without updating. As long as I know people are still interested, I'll keep updating :o) Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
